bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Reagan.
Edit “Eddie” Marie Janko is a police officer for the City of New York. Just a week after her graduation from the Academy in 2013 she was partnered with Jamie Reagan out of the 12th Precinct. Feisty, independent, and hard to offend she is passionate about what she believes in and far more hot-tempered than Jamie. On the job she usually sees things in an ‘Us vs. Them’ way but is open to hearing Jamie’s more neutral assessment, even if she disagrees with it. Her massive appetite is the source of much ribbing from Jamie, especially due to her love of fried food and all-you-can-eat nights. Biography Personal Admittedly a sheltered, happy kid, Eddie is of mixed Serbian and Hungarian descent and speaks Serbian fluently due to her mother. Growing up, her father’s position as financial advisor meant they were very privileged to the degree that her 16th birthday present was a Porsche. When it was revealed that the company her father worked for was a Ponzi scheme, costing many people everything, she got angry at him and didn’t speak to him for years after his conviction. While at Fort Dix her father was attacked by corrupt corrections officers and beaten badly enough to end up in the hospital. Once he finally agreed to testify against them she was willing to try to repair their relationship. Relationships While they have always shown signs of attraction to one another, Eddie and Jamie have worked to keep it professional, even after a night of drinking resulted in a kiss. Regardless of their effort to keep it strictly work between them many of their fellow officers think they are sleeping together and they have been questioned on the nature of their relationship several times. Since they are not actually a couple Eddie continues to date off and on. Early in their partnership Eddie ended up on a date with a man who sexually assaulted her. Unwilling to be seen as a victim in her own precinct she refused to report it but Jamie would not lay off until she finally did. Career Eddie’s time on the job started dramatically with the death of a fellow officer. Not long after, she was put in a highly stressful situation when a suspect she was chasing attempted to strike her with a pipe. During her recitation of the resulting arrest, she was shown to have a critical fact wrong but refused to change her story, wholeheartedly believing her account to be correct. While she was not actually correct, she kept her job when the investigation concluded that stress and adrenaline affected her memory of the incident, tricking her mind into believing her version of the story. At one point she is temporarily assigned a different partner so that Jamie can ride with Officer Walsh who she believed hung her previous partner out to dry. Angry at what she sees as a betrayal of one of their own she makes several disparaging remarks. Later, after Officer Walsh is shot while watching her back Eddie begins to see her as a good cop who was in a bad situation. Partnered once again, they faced a new threat when Jamie was attacked by a murder victim’s jealous ex-boyfriend and when they come face to face with him in the precinct Eddie loses her cool. Her protective comments make her the target of an abduction by the suspect but due to the combined efforts of Danny, Jamie, and Baez she is rescued just in time. Her next trial comes when a civilian patrolman, Andy Fisher’s interference results in her killing a cornered suspect. Though not her first shooting as an officer, the loss of life at her hand hits Eddie hard causing her to lose her temper, telling Andy that it was his fault. She ends up going home sick when it overwhelms her but Jamie drops by that night giving her the support and comfort she needed. Things quickly get intense with Eddie trying to help a confused older woman remember details about a potential bomber before he can strike. Then, due to her age and fluency in Serbian, Danny asks Eddie to help them out with a case involving missing Serbian girls by going undercover. Although Jamie is not happy with her decision to accept the assignment, he ends up giving her the best advice because of his own experience undercover. When a reporter riding along with them is shot and then withholds information, Jamie and Eddie approach him off-shift to try to get the full story out of him but are frustrated when he is still more interested in his story than getting the attacker. They find that not all victims are easily helped when a mentally unstable woman ends up on their radar and their efforts to get her additional help are largely fruitless. During a demonstration Jamie is accused of brutality and Eddie is unable to provide testimony that will clear him while remaining truthful, stressing their relationship. They pull together to the point Jamie almost starts a war between the department and the District Attorney’s office when Eddie is charged with misconduct over making a few parking tickets disappear for an elderly neighbor. When Eddie gets overly excited by the prospect of doing detective work and ignores a 10-13, Jamie snaps at her once again feeling that she is damaging their trust. Partners While her only long-term partner has been Jamie, from time to time she has temporarily been assigned to other partners * Officer Jamie Reagan - partners since 2013 (Season 4 Episode 1) Edit Marie Janko.png Eddie Janko in "Bad Company"-0.png Eddie Janko in "Unwritten Rules"-1.png Eddie Janko in "Unwritten Rules"-0.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Characters: NYPD Officers